Usuário:ApocalypseMatheus
Eu tenho 18 anos sou um autista e eu gosto muito de My Little Pony, e também da dublagem da série, a minha dubladora favorita da série é a Bianca Alencar a dubladora da minha personagem predileta Twilight Sparkle a voz dela é muito doce e lendária que parece uma sereia e atrai os bronies, e curto novelas da Globo, e gosto de animes como Pokémon, Os Cavaleiros do Zodíacos, Dragon Ball Z e GT, e também gosto de games, e sou muito experiente em jogos de Ação, Tiro, Aventura, RPG, Corrida, Plataforma Sobre Mim Sobre mim= *Nasci em 12/05/1998 *Sistema Operacional: Windows 10 *Meus personagens favorito são Twilight Sparkle e Flash Sentry *Meus OC ponys favoritos: , Milky Way, Backy, A mãe de Button Mash, Fluffle Puff e SafeSleep *Resido em São Paulo *Citação: Se me bloquear eu te mando pro meu inferno!! |-|Minhas Namoradas= *Ianca Sabino: *Katharine Souza: Ex-Namorada distante |-|Gosto= *Garotas *Imagens de pônei e furries *Desenhar imagens *Vídeo Games *Dubladores de São Paulo (E MLP é dublado em São Paulo) *Shun-Goku-Satsu *Dormir *Vídeos *Jogar *Internet *Musica *Usar Tablet *Dias de Sexta-feira e Sábado |-|Interesses Favoritos= *Jogos: Sega, Capcom, SNK Playmore, Namco, Konami, Tecmo, Taito, Activision, Square Enix *Filmes: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (Primeiro, Rainbow Rocks, Jogos da Amizade e o próximo o novo), Que Horas Ela Volta ?, DOA: Vivo ou Morto, Space Jam, Heineken - A Raposa, Crô - O Filme, Tekken, Um Terno de Dois Bilhões de Dólares, Batman: O Retorno, Batman: Eternamente, Filmes de Harry Potter *Series: My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica, Tokusatsus, Pokémon, Novelas da Globo que são sendo reprisadas no Vale a Pena Ver de Novo, Os Cavaleiros do Zodíacos, Dragon Ball Z e GT, Pingu, Sonic X, Malhação, Mister Brau, Chapa Quente, Todo Mundo Odeia o Chris, Kenan & Kel, Chaves, Shaun o Carneiro, Inami, Os Simpsons, Futurama, Uma Família da Pesada, Hermes & Renato, Beavis and Butt-Head, Sonic Shorts *Gibis: As Novas Aventuras do Megaman *Musicas: Musicas nacionais e internacionais de telenovelas, Musicas de Tokusatsus, Musicas de Vídeo Game *Sites: DeviantART, Furaffinity, Facebook, Twitter, NewGrounds, Power Sonic, Memória Globo, Sega Retro, Sonic Retro, SMS Power! *Bordão: , *Personagens: Twilight Sparkle, , , , , , , , , , , |-|Odeia= * *Pessoas rígidas * * * *Quando o meu computador trava e não responde *Toda vez quando o meu pai me provoca *Dia a dia as conversas com o meu pai e minha mãe * *Quando alguns fãs poem namoro de crossover de Twilight Sparkle e Homem-Aranha *Anúncios *Quando alguns me bloqueiam *Administradora Switchdog * *Meu pai *Quando toda a noite o meu pai está de folga ele ronca quando dorme *Quando não posso assistir My Little Pony em dia de folga do meu pai *Alessandro Rafael *Jefferson Lima *Thiemi Okamoto *Buchada *Letícia olhando pra mim tentando me encarar *Dias de Segunda-feira * * * *Mamonas Assassinas |-|Contas em Games= *PSN: AlicornMatheus *Steam: FeatherBlazing *Xbox Live: RidgyTexas153 *Wii Code: N/A |-|Idade das Pôneis= *Twilight: 23/08/1998 idade 17 anos *Fluttershy: 06/06/1998 idade 17 anos *Rarity: 17/07/1999 idade 16 anos *Pinkie Pie: 03/05/1999 idade 17 anos *Applejack: 28/03/1999 idade 17 anos *Rainbow Dash: 01/02/2000 idade 16 anos |-|Emuladores que Possui= *Arcade (MAME) *Master System (Meka, FreezeSMS, Kega Fusion) *Mega Drive (Gens Plus, Kega Fusion) *Game Gear (Meka, Kega Fusion) *Sega CD (Gens Plus, Kega Fusion) *Sega 32X (Gens Plus, Kega Fusion) *Nintendo (Jnes) *Super Nintendo (Snes9x) *Game Boy (Visual Boy Advance) *Game Boy Color (Visual Boy Advance) *Game Boy Advance (Visual Boy Advance) *Nintendo 64 (Project64) *TurboGrafx-16 (Magic Engine) *TurboGrafx-CD (Magic Engine) *MSX (BlueMSX) *Neo-Geo AES (Winkawaks) *Neo-Geo CD (NeoRaine) *PlayStation (Psxfin, ePSXe) No Android *PlayStation Portable (PPSSPP) *Nintendo DS (DraStic) |-|Emuladores previstos para o PC Gamer= *Sega Saturn (SSF, Yabause, Satourne) *Dreamcast (NullDC, Chankast) *Game Cube (Dolphin) *Nintendo Wii (Dolphin) *Nintendo WiiWare (Dolphin) *Nintendo DS (No$Gba, DeSmuMe) *Nintendo 3DS (e3DSx) *PlayStation 2 (Pcsx2) *PlayStation Portable (PPSSPP) * (Xeon, Cxbx) Placas de Arcades para MAME * * * * * * * |-|Consoles que Possui= *PlayStation 2 *PlayStation 3 *Xbox 360 |-|Meu Computador= thumb|Veja se o meu computador não está velho, está na hora de comprar novas peças para construir um computador novo está fazendo 8 anos de uso *Intel Celeron 420 *1GB de RAM *Não tem placa de vídeo *80GB HDD *Fabricante CCE *Windows 10 (Anteriormente Windows Vista Starter) *Assim quando eu obter um PC Gamer se quiser eu vendo esse computador por R$ 1,114 |-|Peças de PC Gamer= *Intel Core i7-4700 *Fonte Corsair CX-600W *Placa-Mãe GIGABYTE Z97X *Memória RAM 8GB Corsair Vengeance Azul *HD WD SATA 3,5' 2TB *Placa de Vídeo GIGABYTE Nvidia GeForce GTX 980 Ti *Monitor Philips LED 28 Widescreen 4K 1080p *Gabinete AeroCool ATX Branco *Teclado e Mouse Gamer Multilaser *Headset Multilaser Flexível *Controle Wireless Xbox 360 com Receptor para PC *SSD Kingston 120GB |-|Antagonistas da minha vida= *José Inaldo da Silva (Meu pai) **Antagonistas Mortos (Somente na ficção) *Apelidadores de Pica-Pau * * * * * * * * * **Co-Antagonistas *Administrador Matheus Leonardo *Administradora Helena |-|Locais de atividade= Escolas *Ursinho Amoroso (2000 - 2006) *E.E. Maria Augusta Saraiva (2005 - 2012) *E.E. Caetano de Campos (2013 - 2015) Lugares de deficiência *Avape (2005 - 2007) *Abrace (2007 - 2014) *Dr. Mauro (2008 - 2009) *CAPS Infantil (2009 - 2014) *AMA (2014 - atual) |-|Mania= *Acordar cheio de...... Tu sabe que eu não conto aqui *Assistir episódios de Pingu legendado ou redublado por fãs com palavrões ou com legendas e redublagem inadequadas |-|Ligações Externas= *DeviantART *FurAffinity *Sonic Rainboom *Google + *Instagram *Facebook *Twitter *PSN Profiles * Sobre a lei dos Anti-Brony Eu considero esses Anti-Brony como nazistas e racistas e usam com preconceito total com o My Little Pony, alias eu odeio Anti-Brony, na minha imaginação em Equestria existe uma lei, pena de morte para os Anti-Brony e racistas em Equestria, e eu tive o Alessandro como o meu colega ele sempre me pertubava repetindo aquele comercial da Nissan dos Pôneis Malditos e incluíndo ao lado do Jefferson também ambos cantando a musica do comercial, e na minha ficção Alessandro ele foi executado por guardas reais, se eu fosse o Jaspion eu enfrentaria ele e pessoal nunca acreditem nesses Anti-Bronies eles são do mal nazistas, e eu quero é segurança máxima contra esses Anti-Brony Meus Artworks Minhas imagens ficam no meu DeviantART e no meu Furaffinity e eu não mostro aqui é nunca para eu não ser bloqueado pelos administradores, depois quando a wikia me pegaram eu postando pornografia e fechou a minha wikia com o meu perfil e me bloquearam na minha conta DiamontBlood, depois dessa eu aprendi sobre isso, mas eu acho que eu vou postar imagens livre aqui, mas isso se eu afirmar com o Matheus Leonardo Kamen Rider Denji.png|Kamen Rider Denji|linktext=Esse Kamen Rider é feito por mim Gift to caio flash as kouga by matheusjose195-d7t5r6v.png|Flash Sentry como Kouga de Pégaso|linktext=Em referencia a um pégaso eu fiz essa imagem em homenagem ao dublador Caio Guarnieri Bianca Alencar Ponificada.png|Bianca Alencar Ponificada|linktext=Uma homenagem a Bianca Alencar Silver hawk by matheusjose195-d9oesmg.png|Silver Hawk|linktext=Esse é o Silver Hawk do jogo Darius Todos os Kamen Riders Eu amo muito Tokusatsus e quando eu vi esta imagem parece uma coletânea Ficheiro:55662.png Minha Ficha